A mere Whore for your Amusement
by Raggy3rd
Summary: Castiel is caught stealing and given a death sentence. When Prince Dean saves him and allows him to be his whore what will happen? TW: Fored, Abuse, Medieval.


((I play this started on Omegle but wanted to make a full fan fic of it. Warning, this isn't going to be your lovely dovey Dean. I prefer the darker versions of him and that is exactly what this story is. I would put a TW in here for abuse and forced. Read at your own will. Also if you're interested in RPing this sort of Dean/Castiel with me, Message me. Thanks))

Castiel let out a whimper as Dean's rough hands loosened from his hips. The black haired boy quickly hauled himself to the end of the huge bed.

"Was that better?" Castiel asked with a heaving chest. While waiting for an answer he lifted his toes from where they had fallen on the stone floor. "-Your Grace?" He added with his head cast downward, his face still wet from earlier tears. Stooping, He pulled from the floor a piece of what looked like blue material. He held it in his hands silently for a moment letting the coldness of the garment slip though his fingers before throwing it over and around his body. It felt almost like cold water cascading down his back. It covered him completely.

The room around them reeked of sweat and sex, his black hair messed and his skin flushed pink. He dabbed at his face, wiping away the sweat as he looked over at the perfume bottle sitting full and idle on the oak bedside table. He pulled his eyes away, wanting so badly to wash himself. He hated this smell but Dean loved it. The After Sex Smell he had called it. He turned to the Prince and swallowed his words, knowing to be careful. The Prince had saved him from a death sentence and he should really be more Careful.

Dean was smirking from his position, sprawled across his bed on his back, his elbow propping him up so he could watch his boy. With a cock of his head he watched carefully as Castiel tried to cover himself with the silken blanket.  
" No." Was his answer. Plain and simple. Dean was never satisfied. Breaking in new whores was fun work but tiring. He smiled watching Castiel's reaction as he turned away and a fresh set of tears silently fell.

Castiel was the son of a baker and a baker with a large family at that. Their mother had died at the birth of his younger brother and his older brothers fought in the war as soldiers. Castiel, despite not being the youngest WAS the smallest and so his father had kept him at home to help at the bakery until he died some months ago. Castiel, a boy of 18, not being able to handle to business alone ran it into the ground. He lost all the money his father had left him (Which wasn't much) And soon enough began to starve just like all the other people in the poor areas of the city. But then he did something stupid. Castiel, being so small and slight thought he might go unnoticed stealing a hen from the King's coop. Next thing he knew he was being sentenced to hang for his crimes. Now he was here.

"Again." Dean growled in his direction.

"Yes your grace." The answer came, Castiel hauled himself to his knees quickly and knelt on the bed an inch from the Prince. Dean grabbed at the boy's face making him flinch and he pulled the boy's jaw forward to face him.  
"You're a pretty boy, Castiel." Dean's eyes studied his face. "And you're lucky for it too. Or have you forgotten that you owe your life to me?" The Prince clenched his own jaw, grimacing at Castiel's lack of enthusiasm. Quickly the boy placed shaking hands upon Dean's huge thighs. "Good boy." Dean cooed, his evergreen eyes following his every move.

With Castiel's hands now on Dean, The blanket of blue silk slid from his shoulders and slid around his bare backside, exposing nearly all of him at once. The boys face began to glow pink in embarrassment. His eyes followed the mottled markings all over his body from Dean's rough hands, just as the Prince grabbed at his hips again. Forcing the boy onto his lap. Together their bodies shone with slick sweat from there 'practice' earlier.  
"Are you still wet?" Dean smirked, feeling his own erection beginning again. He roughly fingered Castiel's hole despite the boys limp cock. It made his cry out, but his ass was still open from where Dean had plugged him and the Prince's cum was still dripping slightly to Dean's delight. Dean loved this, this sense of control over someone. He had his Father's genes in him all right. Castiel closed his eyes tightly and fell against Dean's chest which only made the Prince want more. He shoved two fingers inside Castiel as his manhood bulged under him. The boy's limp cock was nothing for Dean to worry about. He was a Prince and he would take what he wanted.

Castiel remembered being chained up by King John's men and thrown in a cell over night. He remembered sleeping on the cold stone floor and being woken by the King himself, being dragged by the hair to his knees. Cas had screamed and cried like a young child but still King John called his son down. Dean had approached them with an open robe, ruby red in colour. Castiel had quickly looked away and that was when Dean knew he wanted him. That and when he confirmed himself to be over 18. Dean had asked his father to "spare this one" for Dean's "Personal needs" And John had no more to do with it. Dean hadn't let him from his sight ever since and it had been nearly six days since then. One bruise would disappear and another would take it's place...

Then Dean removed his fingers from his little whore.  
"Tell me. Boy. Have you taken a woman?" Dean laughed as Cas was beginning to breath normally again. He wasn't sure how to answer but decided the truth was the best.  
"Yes your grace." He whimpered against Dean's chest, feeling the last of the cum drip from him. Dean was surprised to hear that.  
"And who might that have been with?" The prince growled. Angry that Castiel had not been his and only his.  
"A girl from my town, sir." Cas began. "She came in with the travellers and then she was gone..." He explained as Dean shoved the whole length and girth into Castiel's just about open hole. He knew then he should have said nothing. Vigorously Cas was fucked for a long time with nothing said to him. He could just feel Dean taking his anger out on him. Then-  
"I'm going to fuck you like I fuck the girls at the whore house." the Prince growled in a low tone flipping Cas onto his back and lifting his legs high into the air.

Dean fucked his boy harder than ever before scratching and clawing at Castiel's body and listening to the whore's limp cock slap against his skin as they rocket. Suddenly he grabbed Cas by the neck.  
"If you don't cum this time, boy, I'll make it hurt next time." And Castiel needed no more persuasion. He desperately tried to rub himself and think of the girl he had loved with the travellers. It took a long while with the feel of his hole being penetrated but he gladly managed to get an erection and wanked himself. Unfortunately for him, he came over his belly not long after. Just trying to please Dean. And it did. The sight of Castiel blowing his load all over himself made Dean empty his balls into this Cumdump of a whore he'd been given. He pulled out and then shoved his cock back in, wiping Castiel's cum up off his belling with his index finger and then making Cas lick it all off.

Only then, when Castiel's bell was free of cum did Dean finally pull out again, holding his hand under Castiel's raw hole as the thick white spunk dribbled out. Dean smiled with a glint in his eye as he looked at the pool of cum in his hand. But this point Castiel was limp again and out of breath. He had just sat up with Dean grabbed his limp cock with a water tight grip.  
"I want you to eat all my cum." He laughed. "No one should ever waste a Prince's cum." He smiled forcing Castiel's mouth open and forcing the white silky sperm into his mouth as he protested. "Swallow. It." Dean growled still squeezing Castiel's pathetic little cock until it was all gone. "Good whore." He smiled falling back as Castiel collapsed on his belly. Dean took the oppertunity to drag the boy over his lap and finger Cas's hole one last time. Just to assert his authority. He loved to listen to the boy moan in pain. When He's finally finished he pulled a cork wine stopped from his mead jug and plugged his little Cumdump's ass up before smacking it hard, leaving a welt.  
"Get to sleep. Tomorrow we start again."


End file.
